This invention relates to a modular member or module for forming composite false-ceilings.
Various types of false-ceilings are currently available which comprise essentially modular pre-formed blocks which are then joined together by cementing in some cases and by clasps of various description in other cases.
Those methods have shown to be impractical both during the assembling steps and from the standpoint of their poor aesthetic appeal.